Rosa and Geoff Get sent to the Goblin King
by legenddreamer57
Summary: A story about Rosa, Geoff, T-wilis, S-wilis, and Nadine. Of course theres dealings with the labyrinth and all. Also some characters from the dark Crystal


Our story starts off in The City of Rosa. Every day the marching band goes by playing their Rosa-phones and petting their plumes, (which is not a crime in such a city). Of course the ruling queen is none other than Rosa, the all mighty ruler of sweater pants. There is another ruler among this city. His name is Geoff. He is the all mighty ruler of sweater vests. Him and Rosa rule the city together, side by side on their thrones made out of.lets say.cheez. Everyone loves cheez. One day there was an argument among Rosa and Geoff. "I want a new cheez thrown. I don't like American cheez! It sticks to my sweater pants and no one likes American cheez any way!" Cried Rosa "What do you mean no one bloody likes American cheez? What's wrong with it?" Whined Geoff. "Well I simply want a new thrown and that's that. Bob!!!*snap**snap* A cup of milk-water with some clemon pleez, before my headache gets any worse." Ordered Rosa. "Oh stop you whining, you're just as bad as your mother." Sighed Geoff as he rolled his eyes in disgust. Both thinking about their favorite 80's movie, the Labyrinth, at the EXACT same time, they both cried out, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away...right now!" *Swish* *woosh* *Clang* *Smash* The sky was a glorious explosion of blue and mauve and lavender. As expected, in flew a white owl.well.in fell or perhaps in crashed a white owl. "What on earth? Are you ok?" Asked Rosa with concern. "Well if those damn bloody Rosa phones weren't being blasted so loud and those plumes weren't in my way maybe I could have avoided hitting that gargoyle out on that ledge there." Jareth commented cynically. Jareth continued, " Well, as I'm sure both of you know, the one wished to be taken away by the goblins is to disappear and the other one is to be panicked and is to be sent to my Labyrinth to get to the castle before the thirteenth hour is up to get the lost one blah blah before he/she is turned into a goblin forever blah blah BLAH. But in this case I can't send both of you to the Labyrinth to look for each other now can I. And yet, I can." "How on earth is that going to work? It's not like we can take turns you 'ol fruit. You've gone mad, I mean it's insane, it can't be done can it, well of course not, that'd be a violation of some sort in your kingly goblines's hand book now wouldn't it cuz I mean." as Rosa babbled on in a state of confusion the Goblin King was explaining the whole thing to Geoff. "Now listen here kid, I'm gonna keep you two with me, and three members of your marching band are going to try and solve my Labyrinth. Got it?" Questioned the King. "I do suppose that would work. Who did you have in mind though, sir, from that marching band that is.who do you have in mind?" Questioned Geoff. "Why, the plumeiest of all Rosa-Phone players, of course." With a snap of his fingers, Jareth had three members appear in the room instantly. T-wilis, S-wilis, and Nadine. "What.How.Hey! You're the Goblin King.Jareth.From th-th-the movie!!!" Nadine being the biggest fan of the Labyrinth just stood there looking aghast, at Jareth, and his Royal tightness. She couldn't believe it! "Well S-wilis, I suppose that's the last time we put all those herbs in that sauce and cottage-cheez." "I suppose you right T-wilis" Jareth was growing impatient. "Ok here's the deal, you three are going to have to solve my Labyrinth before the thirteenth hour or your king and queen here are sweater-wearing goblins forever. Got it? Ok. This sucks. I can't even break out my crystal ball and go over all my lines. Damn you weird people who wear sweaters." Jareth growled. Nadine, not wanting to miss out one of the great lines of her favorite movie she went on ahead and said it for the Goblin King. "It's a pair of sweater pants. Nothing more. But if you put it on your cheezy thrown and look into it, you will see a list of all the cheezez there ever was. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of plumes and hat boxes. Do you want it? Then forget your Royal Cheeziness." "Very well child but you only have thirteen hours so all of you get moving. CHOP CHOP." With that Jareth left in a cloud of smoke, smelling like old cheez. With that the king and queen were gone and T-wilis, S-wilis, and Nadine were off to the Labyrinth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile.in the Labyrinth, Nadine was bounding off the walls. She was so exited to be apart of it all. "Well of course we have to stop by and have tea with worm and the misses ya know. I brought my own tea of course. We can have a tea-party any time we want. You guys just say the word. Now lets see.we should be coming up to it.Ah-HA!" Nadine shouted. " 'Ello." Said the worm, happy to see a new face around. " HI. OMG I'm so honored to finally meet you in person! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. *giggle* Look, I brought you some tea, and here's you.I mean I made it to look exactly like you I take it every where, would you mind if I had some tea with you and the misses?" "Well then, you seem to have been here before. Do I know you? Oh never mind that well of course you can have tea with me and the misses." Worm showed his guest in and to a seat. (It's the Labyrinth isn't it?) T-wilis and S-wilis waited outside. "I see SOMEone gave her too much tea." Exclaimed S-wilis. "You think I gave her too much tea? YOU'RE the one who let her try that herbed-up pasta sauce." Huffed T-wilis. "Ok ok ok, what ever. Well if this is just like the movie then I suppose all we have to do is find our little friends to help us get to the castle and we're set. Right? Asked S-wilis. "Right. As long as Nadine isn't too hyped up on tea." Nadine came out looking quit content. " Tally-ho guys. This way!" Nadine said with a burst of pep. (never again will Nadine have a burst of pep in her life as long as she may live) Nadine lead her friends through the Labyrinth without a doubt of where she was going. Hoggle and all the gang (Ludo, Sir Didymus and so on) joined them just when Nadine said they would. But a new character from another movie came into play. T-wilis was lagging behind, waiting for her medicine to kick in, she screamed. "FIZGIG!!!!!!!!!!! OGM!!! LOOK GUYS, ITS FIZGIG!!!" Little Fizgig came scuttling up from out of the bushes. " 'Ello mates. What brings you three to the Labyrinth?" asked Fizgig. "You can talk? How on earth?" S-wilis was utterly confused. "Well Kira was taken by the Goblin King so me and Jen are looking for the castle. Do you think you can help us? We've been following you for quit some time and you seem to know where you're going." Explained Fizgig. Just then Jen tumbled out of another bush. Standing up and brushing himself, a tired looking puppet introduced himself. "Hi everyone. I'm Jen." "We all very well know who you are so if you don't mind we'd like to get going. It's getting late. We're all big fans so of course you can come along to the castle. We're trying to rescue or king and queen. On-ward men" Nadine said with a jump, startling a sleeping Sir Didymus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They of course get to the castle. All with in good time. "We have come for what we have lost." Stated T-wilis and Jen. " Damn. How could I have sent two search parties threw the Labyrinth at once? I knew this would happen." Jareth mumbled to himself, " Well I suppose you can have what you came for. Bravo to all of.all of you things that have disgusted me with your presents. Now LEAVE. With that Jen, Fizgig, and Kira were in their movie and the other five were back at Rosa's palace. "Thank you all for coming to our rescue. Those goblins were quit atrocious if you ask me. *babble babble babble* I now knight you T-wilis, S-wilis, and Nadine, members of the sweater royalty." "Well I suppose things turned out nicely wouldn't you say S-wilis?" "Hey, did you steal my tea? Where's my tea? Oh dear I left my tea at the friendly worms! Well I do declare. Hmf." Shrieked Nadine. "All's well that ends cheezy!" 


End file.
